


Gut Instinct

by mateasha



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Multi, Vore, disgusting?, whatever i had fun writing this, yeah its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mateasha/pseuds/mateasha
Summary: Aarsh is curious about his and Anthony's blossoming relationship.





	Gut Instinct

"Are we serious?" Aarsh looks at Anthony with his deep black orbs, his stare digging into Anthony's psyche. Anthony stares blankly back at him, his skin glowing the pale moonlight, as they sit atop a lush hill, the wind blowing through his hair. "Who knows?" Aarsh sits up. "No, seriously."

"Seriously what?" "I need to know. I've spent countless nights up, thinking about this, and I need to know." The other boy sits up, the rustling of the grass tickling his extremities, like little brushes across the canvas that is him. His blank face turns slightly contorted. Time seems to slow down a bit, as if just for this once, but only once, Aarsh was finally allowed to stop and think with him. Thinking. Thinking. It hurts his brain, frankly. Golden field upon golden field, he visualizes, each blade of dry grass tilting towards the moon's face, drawn towards him. Anthony leans closer, the wind blowing back at him. Time begins to speed up yet again, the golden fields turning into golden spikes that stick out at him. “Can I?” 

A tacit nod. 

That silent approval that they both needed blooms into a flower, their lips smelling each other, an orchid next to a coast redwood, a sequoia, strong and stoic. They stop and pull away for a moment before beginning again, again, again, and again. “Now I’ll show you something that’ll really help your process the fact that I’m being serious.” 

Anthony again pulls in again, a gilding of a lily, to throw a perfume on the rose, to smooth the leaf, or add another hue unto the rainbow, or with a light to seek the beauteous eye of heaven to garnish, a flower closing up yet again. Their bodies grind together in a random, yet rhythmic fashion, the seasons changing, the tilt of the axis, and the fickle tides, that changing nature, where the reed plants blossom. Aarsh gets out to gasp for air. The air is still for a moment, like the world has completely stopped just so they can have this one moment.

“Are you ready?”

Another tacit nod comes from Aarsh, Anthony’s face smirking with delightedness, as he knows what he wants, what they both want from each other, that lust, that neediness, that destituteness that Aarsh feels around him. Aarsh whispers as Anthony begins to seem taller and taller than him. Anthony begins to widen his mouth and as Aarsh goes in for another kiss, his mouth gets bit. Then his cheeks. Then suddenly, his entire face is inside of Anthony’s mouth, smelling of flowers, a field of vanilla plants, the perfect cavern that is his mouth, wide, expansive, as Aarsh’s face begins to go down Persephone’s path, Hades indulging her with his love, his undying love- literally - the walls of esophagus squelching with saliva and a humid fresh dewdrop rolling down his chocolate face. It convulses and squeezes repeatedly, as Aarsh’s humongous breasts slick down his throat as well, finally.   
It tries to squeeze him farther down, and his face meets the stomach cavern, the beautiful underworld, representing the fact that him and Anthony are finally one, together. No River of Styx, no Cerberus, just him, Persephone, and Anthony, Hades. He takes in his new home, never wanting to leave, but already know he’ll have to sometime. He sniffs a bit, smelling the the walls, and the mucus. The smell of vomit begins to fill his nose, the slick of mucus covering his clothes, giving it a sheen that only a mucus could give, the scent of vomit delighting him to his max, ultimately arousing him with a sort of arousal that could only be achieved with a sort of euphoria, ecstasy, perhaps a drug. Anthony. His only drug, the only thing that could help him achieve this happiness, that sort of euphoria, the beautiful him, the pretty him, enveloping the dirty Aarsh, the ugly duckling Aarsh in this sort of emotional ride. 

No soul could ever enter him like this except him, Aarsh, which was the ultimate honor for him. That river is gone. Dried up due to the heat, the passion, the permanent infatuation. Those souls are gone. He’s the only soul that could ever be here. It even consoles him to a extent. He finally knows that Anthony considers him a permanent part of his life, with a sense of seriousness, the only thing that he wanted today. But he got so much more than he even wanted. And for that, Aarsh has become grateful to his what he can call, one and only, the rose in a field of dead bushes. He would not trade his gem for a grain of dirt.

Anthony rubs his stomach with satisfaction, his thoughts going Aarsh’s process. Grateful, even, that Aarsh would even accept this feeling. He would propose this to person after person, but no one would accept it. This was his commitment. He loved the feeling of having someone in his stomach. The little rustle. The kick. The dopamine he got being constantly transmitted through his brain, pollen to a flower. He feels it in his stomach. 

Aarsh knows it’s finally time for him to be flushed down, used for pleasure, as his always has, and he’s content with it. He’s always happy to make others happy, especially the fragile cherry blossom that is Anthony, The long intestine is no problem, but when he gets the short one is when he gets that thing he always wanted- the orgasm that is being discharged from Anthony’s pink asshole, a new birth- a rebirth of who Aarsh is.

Anthony can feel Aarsh begin to come out of his pink asshole, his asshole about to be stretched to the width of a shower drain, Slowly, but surely, like how the seasons change, Aarsh’s head comes out, Anthony quivering, and beginning to collapse to the ground through the immense pleasure that he has gotten from Aarsh’s entire body passing through the intestines. Then his tits him out, bouncing, and more shiny than ever, causing Anthony to shiver with excitement. He’s almost there. Then his thighs, legs, his long, tree like legs begin to come out, Anthony working this “orgasm” out. He pops out and they look at each other with lust, and give each other one more kiss. “Thanks for letting me know, Anthony.”

Anthony waves, with that gut instinct that he cannot get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA


End file.
